Maddie Rooney (The Jaddie Chronicles)
Madison "Maddie" Claire Rooney is the twin sister of Liv Rooney. Personality Maddie is the athletic side of the twins. She becomes the captain of the girl's basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. There are also times when she reveals her girly side. Maddie is very competitive and hates losing. Maddie does show her sensitive side when she meets Jacob Mitchell and is shown to have feelings for him. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, except she lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney Twin Sister, Best Friend Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. Liv has a habit of meddling in Maddie's love life, but it sometimes works because she helps Maddie end up Jacob in the Jaddie Chronicles Joey Rooney Brother Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Karen Rooney Mother Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more of a daddy's girl and Liv more a mommy's girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney Father/Coach Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach. He coaches Maddie's basketball team along with Gym and Health (including Maddie). Anakin Rooney Older brother ' Anakin is Maddie's older brother. Anakin has a special bond with Maddie and he is very protective of her. When Maddie told him that Diggie broke her heart he swore revenge on Diggie for hurting his baby sister. Anakin has always told Maddie that no matter how many times they fight he would never hurt her and he stated many times that he loves her. At graduation Maddie along with Liv sat next to Anakin because she knew he was upset about leaving high school. It is shown that Maddie loves her older brother a lot. 'Friends ''' Jacob Mitchell '''Husband In chapter 1 of The Jaddie Chronicles titled New kid in school they met at Ridgewood and both of them fell in love with each other. Later on during the chapter Maddie was talking to Liv in the kitchen after Liv caught her sitting with Jacob and she told Liv how she felt about him so Liv told Maddie to tell him that she likes him. The two officially date in chapter 1. After their high school years Jacob proposed to Maddie at graduation and was crying tears of joy. Trivia *Her middle name is Claire. *She only allows her mother, father, and Jacob call her by her full name. *Maddie finds it sweet when Jacob calls her Claireybear. *Maddie was angry that Jacob was denied a scholarship to SCSU. *Maddie is 25 years old as of October 12th 2016. *She kissed Jacob at her 9th grade dance. *For Jacob's 16th birthday she got him a locket with a photo of her. *